Living Life
by avengurl
Summary: A series of one-shots of the relationship between Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson. Done for the 30 Day OTP Challenge!
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Tony sighed as he stared at his steaming cup of coffee, head in his hands at the local coffee shop. He was waiting for someone, a certain someone, and for the first time ever, he was on time and the other guy was late.

"I'm sorry," hearing that beautiful voice made Tony look up. A smile graced Tony's face at the sight of the green-eyed god bundled up for winter. His nose was tinged pink and his cheeks were rosy red. A green scarf covered his neck and black gloves sheltered his hands.

"It's okay, better late than never." Loki smiled warmly as he sat down and proceeded to remove his gloves and green winter hat. "I already got my coffee, sorry about that."

"It's fine," the god smiled as he unwrapped his scarf and set it aside. He brushed his black hair back, mouth slightly agape with concentration as he styled it in a ponytail. Tony's gaze softened as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

Loki locked eyes with him through his sunglasses and his green eyes also softened to a loving gaze before he stood up.

"I'll be but a minute; I'm getting my tea."

Tony nodded happily and watched Loki saunter off, still sipping from his coffee mug. To be honest, he didn't expect this relationship to last so long, let alone still be in the dark after all this time. It wasn't like Loki tried really hard to hide himself with glamours and all. Just sunglasses, scarfs, hats and different clothes.

No one knew about them and Tony loved it. No one was looming over him, questioning his choice of partner. No one cared because well, they didn't know! When someone finally found out, there would be some mess to clean up, but for Tony, it would be worth it as long as he still has Loki in the end.

Loki returned with tea in hand, placing it on the table with careful precision as he sat down. Tony placed down his cup and reached out toward Loki, who cocked his head slightly, a little confused. The god reached out a hand in return though and Tony took it in his. A little more red added itself to Loki's cheeks at that, but Tony didn't care, he liked it. He took Loki's other hand and gently rubbed Loki's hand with his thumb as they sat there in silence holding each others hands while gazing into the other's eyes.

"I love you."

The words slipped out his mouth before he could stop himself. Loki's hand stiffened in his hold and Tony panicked, unsure of what to do. He had never told anyone those three words with as much seriousness but his mother and he had almost vowed to never do so a few years back, but now, the words just slipped on out with ease near Loki.

"I know," the god replied softly, cheeks still blushing red, "I know you love me and I love you, too."


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

On the rare occasion that Tony had no one over at his tower, Loki would come over for a bit to keep the man company. They usually spent the day in silence, Tony down in his lab with Loki simply there for comfort, but Loki loved it all the same.

"My tower's free today," Tony pointed out as they walked outside, headed toward Grand Central Park. Loki nodded with approval, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Snow was falling before them and tainting Tony's cheeks red, which Loki thought was absolutely adorable.

"Let us go there once we've spent some time at the park," Loki replied, turning to Tony who smiled at him with a short nod.

It was obvious Tony was freezing cold, but Loki knew if he mentioned anything about it or proposed going in early to warm Tony up, the mortal man would protest and stay out longer, resulting in him getting sick. He knew, he had done so before. A sick Tony was not too fun to take care of.

Once the couple arrived at the park, Tony immediately sat down and opened his arms. Loki rolled his eyes but sat down beside the man, letting himself get pulled into his lap by Tony's arms.

"I'll never understand how you can still be so warm when it's so cold outside," he murmured as Loki twisted in his arms, resting his head on the man's shoulder, "but hey, you make a great lap warmer."

"Shut up," Loki chuckled into his shoulder, closing his eyes as those warm arms wrapped around his waist. He felt a kiss at his neck and looked up, blushing lightly at the gaze sent his way, "What are you looking at?"

"You." Tony kissed his nose before turning to look at the snow covered park. Kids were running around noisily, tossing poorly made snowballs every which way. Loki watched the kids as well, a small smile on his lips at the obvious fun they were having. "Wanna go make snowballs?"

"What?" Loki exclaimed, pulling away slightly to fully see Tony's face. "No, I can't do that. It is too cold."

"It's never too cold for a snowball fight. No one will recognize you if you're worried about that. You'll all covered in Earth clothes and not evil enough for anyone to get scared of you."

Loki grit his teeth with annoyance. "No, it is not that, Tony. It literally is too cold."

Realization struck the shorter man and his mouth circled into a perfect o. "Okay then. I'm fine sitting here with you anyway. You're all-"

"We can make snow angels though if you wish."

The sparkle that shone in Tony's eyes at that pleased Loki to no end. He was practically shoved off the man as Tony stood up and ran into an empty patch of snow and fell flat onto his back, laughing like a little child.

Loki shook his head but ran over to Tony and collapsed onto the snow beside him, staring up at the sky above them. Snowflakes fell on his nose and he smiled, reaching a hand up to let one melt into his glove. He could hear Tony beside him moving his arms and legs in the snow, so Loki did the same, finding himself enjoying this much more than he thought he would.

At one point, he closed his eyes with a sigh and focused on the chill of the snow beneath him, letting his mind take in everydetail it possibly could. He was interrupted though when something hovered over him. Opening his eyes, Loki found himself staring straight into Tony's brown eyes, a smirk consuming the brunette's lips.

"Though you fell asleep there for a moment." he said, the smirk turning into a smile. "You've got a little blue tinge by the way. Maybe it's time for us to go home."

_Go home? Did Tony mean the tower?_

"Go home?" Loki questioned, surprised at how soft his voice was.

"Yeah, home. The tower and all." Tony kissed his forehead and made a move to climb off Loki, but the god wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and drug him back down, rolling in the snow.

Tony started laughing in Loki's arms and his laugh was pretty contagious for Loki at least. That's how he found himself face to face with Tony laying on their sides in the snow, much too happy for it to be good.

Yes, this was the life and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Day 3: GamingWatching A Movie

Tony didn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line he introduced Loki to RPG's and first-person shooters and Mario Kart. He never expected Loki to actually like playing them, given that the god still had trouble grasping the concept of video games period, but apparently Loki did.

"Stark," the god called cheerily, looking up from his book as Tony sat down beside him on the couch. There was something playing on the television, but he paid it no mind as he kissed Loki on the cheek.

"Good morning to you, too," he cooed as he placed his coffee cup down, "The Avengers are coming over tonight for something." Loki's face fell dramatically at that. Tony hated bringing up the topic of his friends because it angered Loki and kept reminding him that they couldn't let the others know. They wanted to keep this relationship secret as long as possible because right now, everyone and their momma would be after Tony, trying to put his head on a stake for dating Loki.

Why?

Because Loki may have possibly unexpectedly escaped from prison in Asgard a few months back and may have possibly unexpectedly launched another attack on Earth and may have possibly unexpectedly almost killed all the Avengers and completely destroyed San Francisco.

Just maybe.

"I see," green eyes turned to television, slightly unfocused, "Well then, I'll be across town, as you already know, when they arrive. Until then, I want to show you something."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he picked up his coffee mug and stared drinking the dark liquid, wondering what it is Loki would want to show him. When he saw the game controller in his hand, he froze in his seat, which earned a smirk from the god as he changed the input mode on the television. "What. No, no, you are not showing me how to once again kick my ass in Mario Kart. I prefer to keep myself in my reality where I can beat anyone in this game."

"Sometimes one has to come out of their fantasy world," Loki teased, leaning back in his seat, "I promise I won't try hard and I will not be too competitive."

"Loki, competition is like pregnancy. You can't be a little competitive; you either are or you aren't."

"Then I guess I'll be competitive this round, hmm?" the god winked at Tony, who scowled on the couch, glaring at the controller Loki passed him, "Don't be upset, I'll strike a deal to make you feel better about yourself."

"Make me feel better about myself?"

"Yes," green eyes locked with brown, "If I win, I'll stay over for when the Avengers come over. If you win, then I'll go."

"What? That is completely unfair! I can't beat you, I never have, not even when I was showing you how to play the game!"

"Then I think you should practice your driving skills, Tony," Loki stood up and placed his controller and book down on the coffee table, "I will be back. While I am gone, you may practice your driving skills and prepare for our game session in four hours."

_"Four hours?"_

"You're a genius, Tony, or so you say. It should not be that hard to figure out how to beat me."

With that, Loki left a gaping Tony on the couch with a little wink, turning around the corner. Tony bit his bottom lip with a growl as he turned to television and got the game started. This was a battle of life and death. If he didn't beat Loki, he would most certainly die. There was no way possible he was gonna let that god win; not this time. The first few tracks Tony played, he crashed on practically every turn and ended up in 7th or 8th place each time. After an hour though, he found himself crashing on occasion and making 3rd place at best. When the four hours were up and Loki came back dressed in full armor (helmet and all), Tony was making first place and had all sorts of tricks up his sleeves.

"Alright then, let us see how much you have improved," Loki smirked as he grabbed the controller and loaded up a new round, "Sorry for the armor, I have somewhere to go after this."

"Oh, another A.O.M. meeting?" Tony snickered as Loki gave him a look.

"You think you're so funny."

"Well, you obviously can't go to a _Villains of Midgard_ meeting since, you know, you're not too villainous anymore. I think the anti-hero one is best for you."

"Prepare to loose, Stark."

"Prepare to be defeated, Laufeyson."

It was the most intense game Tony had ever played, even more intense than the one he had played against Natasha. His hands were sweaty the whole time and he was bitting his lip with concentration so hard it started to bleed. Loki even looked a little stressed, dropping thunder clouds and banana peels all over the place to insure his win. The first round ended with a tie, which made Tony throw his controller onto the couch with a groan. Loki deflated slightly at that result. In fact, the next three rounds ended in ties. Tony was about to call it quits and just submit to having to tell the Avengers about his relationship with Loki when luck struck.

Real thunder rumbled outside and Loki jerked, causing the god to swerve his car to the side, slipping on a banana peel Tony had dropped earlier. Tony sped up his pace and finally got in the lead, passing by the finish line before Loki. The man stood up with a whoop and celebrated his victory. His victory was short lived though as a hammer came flying into the tower via window toward him and he screamed (although he'll never admit it). Loki jumped up in enough time though and shoved Tony out of the way, taking the hammer to the chest. Thor entered the room an angry thunder god and started yelling at Loki in some language Tony couldn't understand. Loki, who was pinned under the hammer against a wall, started yelling back, waving his arms around with his speech. Tony stood there awkwardly until dark blue eyes turned on him and Thor's hammer returned to the god's grip.

"Stop it, Thor," Loki shouted, calling on his magic to teleport himself in front of the man, "Do not touch him. Get away from Stark."

"Loki, you are a-"

_"I said_ _get away from him!"_ Loki exclaimed, breathing heavily with anger, "I know not why you are here and I do not care, but please, Thor, leave."

Thor stared at Loki carefully before his eyes slightly widened and he lowered his hammer, "You love him."

"And?" the sorcerer spat in return, "I thought I said for you to leave."

"Stark," the called man peeked out from behind Loki's frame, "Loki has been with you this whole time?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, smiling slightly, "but don't tell anyone! No one's supposed to know."

Thor nodded and left the tower after a quick glance toward Loki. Loki himself sagged heavily and waved a hand, green magic changing him into a green shirt and black jeans as he sat down on the couch. "How will you explain the broken window to your friends?" the god asked, looking up at Tony as the man approached him.

Tony sat down with a sigh, "I don't even know, and I don't care right now. What were you and Thor yelling about?"

"It was nothing, trust me. He is an overprotective brother, that is all." Tony opened his mouth to say more, but his lips were covered by Loki's own. "Now, I have to say that your win is a win, but only because I got distracted."

"Oh lord, no, please no rematch."

"We don't need a rematch within the game," Loki replied, his voice flirtatious, "but if you'd prefer it that way, then-"

"Oh hell no," Tony replied, kissing Loki once more, "I think it's time for a different type of competition."

"I agree."


	4. Day 4: On a Date

"Loki," Tony exclaimed, bursting into their bedroom where Loki was sitting on the bed, reading a book. The god looked up with an unamused eyebrow, slowly closing his book, "You have an amazing boyfriend."

"Thank you for telling me. I had forgotten about that aspect of him." green eyes turned back to the book.

Tony plopped onto the bed and crawled over Loki, hovering over the book, which made the god scowl. "You didn't ask why he's so amazing."

"Do I really need to? He already knows, hence why he's bragging about it in my face at this moment." Tony grinned and kissed Loki's nose before rolling off the god, who returned to the book. "What is it that makes you acknowledge yourself as being amazing?"

"I got you and I a week of vacation." That made Loki look up, lips slightly parted as his brow crinkled, "You've probably never heard of vacation, being royalty and all-"

"Having _been _royalty, you know I no longer associate myself with Asgardian royalty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway, Fury let me off the hook, so we have a week to ourselves where we can do anything we want. No Avengers will come after me, no SHIELD, no Stark Industries business, nothing."

"Are you serious this time?"

"Yes, I swear on my own sir name I am serious about this." Loki rolled his eyes, but placed the book on the bedside table with a sigh, "So, I was thinking we could start tonight."

"Tonight."

Tony grinned as he climbed off the bed, back facing Loki before he turned to the god as he walked toward the bedroom door, "Yes, tonight. I realized after my conversation with Fury that you've never really been out and about Earth. So I figured, I should take you around on a little date."

"A date."

"Yes, a date. It's like Asgardian courting but you usually do it early in the stages of dating before the sex," Loki grinned at that, watching Tony with careful eyes. "I'll take you on a ride through the sky if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Really. No one will know and it'll be like your wish come true!"

Loki laughed at that, "Trust me, Tony, flying in your arms has never been a wish for me, but I would enjoy getting out of this tower more often. Hiding all the time does get tiring."

"Tell me about it," the man reached a hand out toward Loki and the god took it, getting pulled against Tony's chest, "and then if you'd like, we could stop by at my place in Malibu and you know, _lata mig ritha ther._"

"I thought I told you not to speak in that language near me," Loki growled, but it was deep and lusty as he bit lightly at his bottom lip. Tony purred as he pressed his lips to the god's, parting his lips lightly as Loki did the same, hands against the man's waist.

"Yeah, you did, but I like what it does to you," Tony said once he pulled away, forehead pressed to Loki's as they smiled. He leaned in for a chaste kiss before walking back to the door, "Meet me in the lab and dress casual. Trust me, flying through the air in a fancy suit is not fun. The least you could do is feel comfortable."

"Unlike you, I won't be flying toward my death."

"Hey, don't mention that. How was I supposed to know Thor wouldn't appreciate me asking for his hand in a dance?" Loki couldn't hold back his laughter at that.

"Oh, I remember that day as clearly as if it were yesterday," the god giggled, laughing even more at Tony's disapproving narrowed eyes, "To those of warrior status in Asgard, getting asked to dance with a man by a man is basically being called a woman. And then to ask such a thing to the Prince of Asgard, soon to be King?"

"Well, _you_ didn't seem to mind."

"Oh because unlike Thor, I take an interest in men and I'm not of warrior status." Loki opened the door and stepped out the room, Tony behind him. "Also, I know you mean no insult by asking for a dance."

"What if I did so and we weren't together?"

"Then I would take it as you being a poor flirt or trying to get into my pants."

"Which I did end up doing after all," Tony winked as the two walked down the stairs, side by side.

"Yes, you were a pretty poor flirt that night." Loki dodged a smack to the back of the head, "No violence, Tony, that is not the way to treat your date."

"Some date you are."

The date started off well, Loki establishing a possible phobia of flying in Tony's arms, but it disappeared pretty quickly when Tony let the god kiss him as they hovered mid air above Manhattan. The kiss got heated though, so Tony had to stop it before he got too excited. The next stop was supposed to be Malibu, but they got sidetracked when Loki fell out of the man's arms over Texas, therefore reinstating his fear of flying in Tony's arms. It wasn't Tony's fault though, no, they both knew that.

Tony flew after Loki, who wasn't screaming and simply fell, glaring up at Tony with his arms crossed. The man caught Loki before they touched the ground and the god literally jumped out of his arms, dusting himself off. "I thought you said there would be no one coming after you."

"No one was supposed to come after me!" Tony shouted at the sky, flipping off a cloud in the process. Loki pointed a hand toward the sky and a bolt of green shot out, striking something that fell to the ground before their feet. "Whoa, this isn't SHIELD stuff. Look at how clunky that camera is. Ugh, totally not my work."

"No one is coming after you, it is me he wants." Loki blasted magic at the camera, which sizzled and burned to a crisp. "Why, I know not."

"Well, you know, betrayal stings?" that earned a hard unforgiving glare. "Right, I will try not to mention your previous association with other villains in your attempt to recapture Earth."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," the god looked up before rolling his eyes, "Let us head to Malibu; he will be no trouble."

Tony shrugged and opened his arms for Loki, who looked at him like he was crazy. Loki used his magic, which he rarely used on Earth, to teleport to the mansion, but once they got there, Tony decided he really needed to get a new house that no one knew of because damn, he was tired of "surprise" villain attacks.

"So, this is a date?" Loki asked mid casting a spell. Tony swerved by a couple robots, gritting his teeth.

"No, it is not," the man blasted at a bot, destroying it, "Why is it that we always have people coming after us? The one time I end up having vacation time, Doom has to decide he's had enough of you and we have to spend the day fighting off stupid Doombots."

Loki sent the man a soft smile. "Do not complain, Tony, it is only today."

It wasn't.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

first kiss didn't come for a long time for Tony and Loki.

Loki refused to be kissed for some odd reason and Tony ended up not minding as much as he thought he would. In replace of kissing though, Loki let Tony hold his hand and cuddle and all that good mushy stuff. It wasn't the same, but both men disliked cuddling and acting mushy, so it all worked out in the end in a really weird way.

"So," Tony said as the two sat on the couch, Loki laying with his head in Tony's lap. Tony was running his hand thought soft black locks as the god stared at the movie that was playing on the television, "Tomorrow, we'll go to the coffee shop, right?"

"Exactly," Loki replied calmly, his voice tinged with pleasure, "We shall get the usual."

No more was spoken between the two as the movie continued. Somewhere along the line, Loki's breathing slowed down and Tony could hear the familiar soft breaths the god emitted midst sleep. A soft loving smile Tony will avidly deny making curled onto his face as Loki turned from the television and snuggled his head into Tony's chest. It was moments like these that made Tony pleased he fell for Loki and that he decided to take the chance to try to understand the god's motives. He returned to raking his fingers through Loki's hair and felt this hot warmth rush though him as Loki smiled in his sleep obviously pleased at his actions.

Even though he would gladly stay here with Loki and fall asleep like this on the couch, Tony knew he couldn't, not with the prospect of the Avengers coming out of nowhere to check up on Tony. They still had yet to let anyone know and probably wouldn't for a little while. The Avengers still had their sensitive areas concerning Loki and Tony did not want to aggravate the group of heroes. The man slowly started to move Loki from his lap, careful not to wake up the god, who could sleep quite deeply no thanks to traveling the realms with Thor when the two gods were younger. That night was one of the nights Loki didn't sleep heavily. Almost as soon as Loki's head moved, sleepy green eyes opened and looked up into chocolate brown ones with a loving gaze.

Tony was astonished at the range of emotions Loki could bring out of him as he blushed under the gaze. A pale long fingered hand reached toward his face and cupped his cheek gently, rubbing a soft thumb against his cheek. Tony covered the hand with his own as the god sat up slowly, still holding the gaze. He didn't know what was going to happen; they'd never been this cuddly before. No, nowhere close to this show of affection.

"Loki," Tony mumbled, not wanting to ruin the moment. Loki closed his eyes as he leaned in toward Tony's face, pressing their foreheads together. Their light breaths mingled together and Tony could hear the blood rushing through his head.

"Thank you," Loki whispered, the two words tickling Tony's lips. The man didn't breathe; he was so scared he was going to do something that would ruin everything and he didn't want to ruin what he had with Loki. He was in love with the god and damn him if he was going to destroy the love they had by hurting Loki during a rare vulnerable moment.

That was when the first kiss happened. Loki closed the gap and pressed his lips to Tony's, eyes gently closed as he gently moved his lips. Tony's eyes widened before they slid closed and he squeezed Loki's hand tighter, kissing back. A soft sigh slipped past Loki's lips before he kissed Tony again and again, taking the man's lips with his own. It was an awkward position for Loki to say the least, but he didn't seem to care one bit.

Tony let his lips meld with Loki's, let himself finally express his feelings in such an intimate manner he had been waiting to show. They didn't get heavy with it or anything, no, it was just gentle, fond and tender. Loki was letting himself indulge in whatever he had been denying himself before and Tony was very gladly accepting that. When they locked eyes after a ton of amorous kisses, both of them had blushing faces, but Loki laughed it off lightly, pressing a slow and chaste kiss to Tony's lips.

"You are adorable," the god purred after, a wide smile on his lips.

"Me adorable? I think you've got the wrong guy."

"I'm sure I have the right one for I would only kiss him." Loki rubbed his nose against Tony's in an eskimo kiss, eyes once more closed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking this long to get here."

"I'd wait for as long as it takes," Tony said, taking both of Loki's hands, "I'd wait forever because it's worth it."

"You think too highly of me," the god chuckled with a shake of his head, "Have I told you what kisses are to royalty?"

"No, I don't think you have," Tony said as Loki rearranged himself so he was beside the man, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Kisses are signs of vulnerability. One of such royal status as I would only kiss one who I trust. One who I would want to be with for as long as possible." Tony looked down at the god, who was staring into his lap. "I wasn't sure if it was you until now. I know I can't let you go, not now."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going anyway anytime soon." Loki turned to Tony with bright green eyes. "I can't let you go, either, Loki and even if I could, I don't think I'd want to."

The god smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple before he stood up, yawning slightly. "It would be best to go to bed before the Avengers come stalking. I think I have to plan another attack so they don't suspect anything about me."

"Nah, I think Amora has something she's cooking up. You're on the back burner for SHIELD right now."

A smirk grew on the god's lips, "That means more time with you."

"And boy, am I pleased to hear that."


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"No." Loki stated, not bothering to look up from the tablet he was reading. Loki always seemed to be reading something didn't he? Anyway, Loki was saying no because his boyfriend Tony Stark just asked if he could wear Loki's war armor. Yes, the cape, boots, leather, helmet and all.

"Why not?" Tony pouted as he plopped down beside the god, "It would be so awesome because you've never seen me in Asgardian armor and I want to see what it's like."

"The answer is still no even if I would like to see what you look like donning such clothing," the god sent Tony a smirk before returning his eyes to the tablet. "Ask Thor to take you to Asgard so you can get fitted for armor if you wish."

"But, it's not the same." the brunette pointed out, which made Loki sigh. This conversation was going to either make Tony happy or upset and while Loki really didn't want Tony in his armor, he would rather not have an upset Tony who'll lock himself up in his lab (they were both drama queens when they feel like it). "C'mon, I promise I won't damage it."

"Of course you won't because if you do, you will die." Not really, but Loki liked to say words like that to get Tony irritated, or in some instances, a little nervous. Tony was neither and simply jumped off the couch with a whoop, obviously cheerful that Loki had agreed to this.

The god waved a hand and all his armor draped across the back of the couch beside him. The helmet appeared beside Loki and Tony immediately grabbed that, placing it on his head. Loki couldn't help it when the smile curled onto his lips as Tony started playing around, acting as if he was headbutting someone.

"No wonder why Thor called you cow," that caused the smile to drop off Loki's face, "but I prefer reindeer. After all, it's the nickname I gave you myself."

"Of course," Loki deadpanned, watching Tony carefully as the man reached out for the armor and coat. Green eyes narrowed dangerously as Tony neatly held the clothing in his arms and stared to walk off. "Where do you think you are going with that in hand?"

"Getting dressed, duh. There's no way possible I am going to get dressed in the middle of the tower with that big window right there. That's sort of what the bedroom is for." Tony continued to head over to their bedroom when he suddenly stopped and turned to Loki with a mischievous smile that signaled he was about to propose something Loki would probably not like.

"What is it now?"

"If I'm gonna put on your clothes, why don't you wear mine?"

That was probably one of the stupidest things Loki had ever heard. Sadly, he sort of liked the idea. It was just clothes, yes, but it also had a sense of trust and closeness to it. Further established their relationship as a couple or something. "You sometimes tell me the most incredibly stupid ideas," Loki started as he climbed off the couch, tossing the tablet to the side, "and I ask myself why I agree to most of them. Including this one."

"Booyah!" Tony cheered before he ran to the room with a whistle, Loki following his lead. The man gently placed the armor and such on the bed and still wearing the horned helmet, proceeded to take out a shirt and jeans for the god to wear.

"Tony, you do realize this won't fit me," Loki laughed lightly as he picked up the black jeans. "You are much shorter than me you know."

"Yes, keep reminding me." Tony grumbled with a roll of the eyes. "Use your magic or something to make it your size. Hey, we should totally just go to Steve and scare the shit out of him by using a glamour spell."

"You propose a striking suggestion," Loki replied as he took off his green wool shirt and tugged on Tony's Black Sabbath one. He cast a simple spell to length it to his size and fell out laughing as Tony struggled to put on his armor.

"What the hell?" the brunette exclaimed as he twisted himself up with the strap and sleeves. Loki shook his head and proceeded to fix the man's clothing, zipping zippers and tying knots to get the armor on straight. Tony slipped on the coat, which hit the floor and then the boots, which were too big and reached his knees, before placing the helmet back on.

Loki kissed the man's forehead before he proceeded to dress in Tony's clothes, which were actually slightly comfortable (don't tell anyone he thought that). "How can you wear this all day?"

"How can you wear this all day?" Tony retorted, motioning to the armor and helmet. "Sheesh, did you have to learn a special technique to fight in this clothing?"

"In the manner where you had to learn a technique to fight in your Iron Man suit," Tony nodded slowly before putting his hands on his hips and raising his chin to the air. "What are you-"

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with a stupid ass helmet and the oh so perfect Tony Stark as my partner," Tony mocked with an accent before turning to Loki, "How'd I do? Did I sound like you?"

"Why yes, Tony, very much so." How Loki loved sarcasm.

"Awesome. C'mon, put the glamours on and then we'll scare Steve and I can get this off me."

"You are the one who wanted it on in the first place."

"Shut it. You're not supposed to through my bad ideas in my face."

"Who said it was a bad idea? After all, once we have startled dear Rogers, I could possibly take it off you if you wish." Loki winked as he reopened the door and stepped out of the room. He paused to turn and look at Tony, who was frozen still. "What do you say to that offer?"

Tony's eyes widened before a devilish smirk consumed his lips. "I'll take it."

Scaring Rogers was as much fun as Tony proposed it to be. The blonde at first glance thought Tony really was Loki (even thought Tony didn't have a glamour on) and proceeded to chuck his shield in the man's face. Steve then spent the rest of the day apologizing to Tony, who was nursing a headache and a bump on his head after being knocked unconscious. Loki put on a glamour to look like Tony and proceed to flirt with Steve, irritating Tony in the process. The soldier was stuttering and stammering the whole time and man, it was worth donning Tony's clothes to tease Steve in such a manner.

"We are not doing that again," Tony announced once the two arrived in their room. Loki shook his head with amusement as he closed the door and watched Tony fall onto the bed. "Is it just Steve's instinct to through shit at you?"

"I may have possibly unexpectedly come to him in the middle of the night while I was still his enemy." Loki cooed innocently as he joined Tony on the bed. "But no worries, I only come to you now."

"Yeah, now are you going to get this off me or what?"

"Patience is a virtue, Iron Man," the god purred as his lips brushed against the brunette's. Tony pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. "But alas, I have none of it."

"Ah, one more reason why I love you so."


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

Tony turned as he heard rustling from behind him. The brunette smiled at the grumpy god in the bedroom door way and blew him a kiss before adjusting the white strap around his waist. Loki exhaled a strong breath from the corner of his mouth, black hair swaying from the brush of air across the god's eyes as he leaned against the doorway looking unamused.

"Don't look so upset, you know you love it," Tony purred, turning back to the mirror to tighten the ponytail he was donning. "How do I look? Oh, don't forget to glamour my beard off, no way in hell am I actually going to shave it off."

"Why did I agree to this?" Loki groaned aloud, stepping into the room, red and gold robes swaying with his elegant movements. Tony watched him from the mirror and smiled softly. That red glamoured scar across Loki's face over his left eye would take some time to get used to, but Tony could learn to love it for a day.

Loki waved a hand and Tony's chin glowed bright green before his beard suddenly disappeared. "I look weird," Tony said, stroking his now bare chin. Loki smirked in the mirror reflection, a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "but I also look totally awesome!"

Tony twisted on his feet and reached back, pulling out a sky blue and white boomerang from behind his back, aiming it toward Loki, who snorted in amusement. The god waved a hand and a ball of fire was conjured in the palm of his pale skinned hand, glowing before the two. "Show off," Tony mumbled, putting away his boomerang with a fake pout. "Just because you have the magic to be a firebender doesn't mean you gotta show it off."

"I'm not showing off, dear," the god extinguished the fire and looked in the full body mirror. "These shoes will be the death of me. And all this red is annoying. At least there is some gold in this outfit."

"Red looks good on you; you should wear it more often." Tony pointed out, leaning forward to kiss the god's cheek. "I know it reminds you of Thor and all and some other weird stuff about Asgard, but think of red as me and love and you'll be fine."

Loki turned slightly and pressed his lips to Tony's. "Remind me not to kiss you without your beard."

"What?"

"It reminds me of how much younger you are compared to me," soft green eyes looked down into brown, "but I suppose having no beard can ease my mind of the limited time we have together."

Tony stiffened slightly; he hated talking about the fact that Loki still had around a billion years left to live (four thousand Loki liked to point out) while Tony only had an average of forty or so. "Hey, no need to think that way right now. Right now, we aren't Loki and Tony. We are Zuko and Sokka and we're off to have a fucking A:TLA party with the Avengers, 'scuse me, the rest of the Gaang."

Loki rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed the shorter man on the forehead before leaving the room, Tony by his side. When they got to the main room, Steve met them as Katara (the blonde lost a bet to Tony a little while back), Natasha as Toph, Clint as Aang, Bruce as Iroh, and Thor as Azula because he didn't know any better (and he too lost a bet to Loki a little while back).

"This is going to be totally awesome." Tony cheered as he plopped onto the couch with Loki, sitting between the god and Steve. The blonde super soldier rolled his eyes as he went to Netflix and got the show started. "Loki, make no comments during this or I will ban you to your room."

"Ban me to my room, Stark?" Loki murmured suggestively as he leaned in toward the man's ear, "You make me want to never stop talking, Stark. After all, wouldn't you have to punish me for poor behavior?"

Tony's face went a little red before he stood up off the couch and took a widely smirking Loki with him. Steve sighed heavily, shaking his head with a smile. "We won't be long this time, trust me."

"Yeah, you said that the last four times, Tony."

"Do not worry Rogers, I promise to bring Stark back in less than thirty minutes." Loki called in response as the two walked toward the bedroom.

"Ooh, is that a challenge I hear?" Tony teased once out of ear range of the others. Loki practically shoved him into the room before closing the door.

"This is no challenge, it's a guarantee."

Needless to say, Loki _was_ able to return Tony to the Avengers after thirty minutes (don't tell anyone that), but that didn't mean he was going to.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Loki groaned aloud as Tony held his hand and pulled the god along with him through the shopping mall. He had agreed to go shopping with Tony, but did not expect this out of the trip.

"Tony, calm down, it is just a store." he said once the two entered a clothing store. "It will still be here tomorrow and the day after."

"But it's here now and so we're gonna look in it." the man replied with a smile. "Plus, you need something to fill out your wardrobe. You can't walk around wearing glamours all day. SHIELD's working on their magic detection device. Who knows where it can be implanted. They'd take you away from me if they find out you're here through your glamours."

Loki didn't have anything to say to that, he did need new clothes and he really should stop using glamours all the time. "Fine, but only because I would rather not get captured by SHIELD again. Their prisons seem to be getting worse with time."

"Only you would know," Tony winked at Loki before walking down the isles with a whistle, hands stuffed in his pockets. Loki turned to Thor, who was carrying a bunch of bags and packages, a few feet away from the younger god.

"If I had known how much clothes he wanted to buy for me, I wouldn't have asked you to come along and be the one to carry the bags." Loki watched Thor come closer, an angry glare on his face. "Do not pout Thor, at least I have not joined in on the fun. If I had, you would have much more to carry."

"Loki look! I think I found something you'd like!"

Loki turned from Thor and walked over to Tony, who was holding up a green long sleeved wool shirt than had black trim on the sleeves. The god raised an eyebrow with interest and Tony whooped, going back down the isle to look for other stuff. Every time Loki didn't say no, shake his head, make a negative comment or make a look of disgust, Tony added the item to the cart to buy. That made Loki more decisive and aware of his responses, especially since Tony was determined to spend the whole day in the mall at every store to get Loki comfortable with Midgardian clothing.

"How do I look?" Loki asked as he stepped out of the dressing room, adjusting the green tie around his neck. Tony had said something about going to a business party and he had wanted Loki to be dressed up for it and come with him.

The man turned from chatting with Thor, who was covered in shopping bags like a Christmas tree is decorated with ornaments, and grinned foolishly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You look absolutely delectable."

Thor choked on something as the brunette leaned up and pressed his lips to Loki's. The sorcerer grinned as he kissed back, deepening the kiss as he pulled Tony back into the dressing room, closing the door behind the two. Needless to say, Loki started to like this concept of Midgardian shopping and soon enough, Thor had way too much to carry back to the limo at the end of the day.

"Told you you'd like it soon enough." Tony teased once the trio got back to the tower. Thor grumbled something and left the room after dropping off a few of the bags and packages (he had to go to the limo to get the rest of them).

"Yes, apparently you were quite right." Loki replied as they sat on the couch, sharing a bag of popcorn or some other sweet Midgardian treat Loki didn't care to know the name of. "I wouldn't mind doing so again."

"What part, the shopping or the sex in the-"

Loki cut the man off with a kiss, a smirk on his devilish lips. "All of it."


	9. Day 9: Hanging out With Friends

Steve wrinkled his brow as he stared at his character sheet, biting his bottom lip with a pencil in hand. Tony and Loki were whispering between themselves on the couch, Loki curled up against the man as Tony whispered something in the god's ear. Steve looked over when Loki burst into a fit of giggles and smiled at the warm looks the couple were exchanging. Bruce grumbled something beside Tony and Natasha and Clint were across the table waiting for Steve to properly distribute his points for leveling up.

"Alright," he said, Tony and Loki pulling away from each other at his words. "So, the dragon is down, I've leveled up and now we can continue on our quest."

"Dungeon Master," Loki purred to Tony, who smirked, leaning back as he held a Dungeon and Dragons book in hand, reading the text. "I believe it is Lady Widow's turn."

Natasha perked slightly as she looked at the board, inspecting a few things. She took her character piece and moved her a few spaces, stopping by this large rock that had a small crevice where something was most likely hidden. Loki looked over the board and muttered something under his breath, a swirl of green appearing before them. The god closed his eyes and waved his hands in articulate gentle manners, the green cloud gaining other colors until a scene was before them.

In the cloud of green was a carbon copy of Natasha's D&D thief by the rock, looking in that crevice with her dangerous green eyes. Natasha smiled slightly with approval and Steve still couldn't shake the awe off his face. He was very new to D&D and it sort of confused him at times (like seriously, why is there such thing as a d20 and wait, he's supposed to roll his d7 for what again?), but one thing that he loved about playing it with the Avengers was Loki creating the scenes they played out. The god had gone through the meticulous task of drawing out each of the Avengers D&D characters and creating a little movie of his magic as they went on their adventure. Steve loved watching the scenes play out and he knew the others did too, hence why they usually end up playing D&D on their days off.

"Alright," Tony started, gathering everyone's attention. "So Lady Widow, you approach this crevice between rock and wall after defeating the great dragon Alfbyrr. You notice that there's an eerie glowing light coming from that little spot." Steve watched as the magic scene showed a blue glow coming from the crevice. "It's a small crevice, but you might just be able to crawl through it and check out what that glowing thing is. Here's a hint: it's not my arc reactor."

Clint, Steve and Bruce snorted while Loki rolled his eyes. Tony always made the game fun with his little comments and approach to being the Dungeon Master. Last time they played, Thor was the Dungeon Master and well, the group ended up having to fight all these mystical Norse beasts they had to add to the monster roster (Loki was the only one who beat most of them, given that he had seen all of them in real life and knew their weaknesses. Cheater.) because they didn't come with the monster pack.

Whenever Tony was Dungeon Master, Loki didn't play his character because the god had to read the Dungeon Master's book with Tony so he could magic the scenes out correctly. Whenever Tony wasn't the Dungeon Master, the scenes weren't always initially correct, but still good and fun to watch. "Roll your d20 to check."

Natasha picked up the black die and rolled it, landing on 13. Tony checked the book and then shook his head. "You start to reach your hand out into the crevice, but nope, there's no way possible you can get into that hole. Alright then, ah, Thor, you are next. Decided what you will do now that you and your might adventures have slain the dragon."

"I propose further examining the stone tablet we had found behind the dragon's nest when we led it here." Thor said majestically, moving his character piece six spaces to land in front of the tablet, which was littered with script. Loki's magic showed Thor bounding over to the slab of rock, bending down to examine it with curious blue eyes. The script was illegible to all, but Steve recognized a few characters here and there from previous scripts they had to translate.

"Bending down to examine this tablet, you find that it's in a different language than Common. In fact, it's in Dragon, which you picked up a little while ago. Dare to read on?"

"Of course."

Tony and Loki exchanged glances before the brunette read on and the scene played out Thor leaning in closer to read it. "You lean in and begin to read, eyes widening at the text you see before you. 'To only he who dare come any closer,' it begins, glowing blue before your very eyes, 'he shall be cursed for reading such ancient language. For deciphering only that which can lead him closer to the secret. The dragon who shall protect thee from being read is dead if you are cursed and you may never be the same after this.' You pull away from the tablet, but it's too late. You watch swirls of blue rise from the tablet and come toward you. Roll your d20 to see if you evade the curse. Apparently, you can do that."

Thor frowned and grabbed his gold d20 (oh yeah, they all had their own set of dice) before rolling a meek 2. "Aw, poor Thor is cursed now. Let's see what the effects are. Don't forget to write down that you're cursed on your character sheet; I don't want anymore cheating going on." Everyone, including Tony turned to Loki, who was waving his hands, enlarging the scene for all to see.

Thor screamed as the blue swirls grabbed at him, seeping into his skin. His eyes glowed white and Clint, Steve, Bruce and Natasha turned with exclamation as they watched, unable to do anything. The blonde grasped at his chest with pain, whimpering as his eyes flashed between white and blue and his skin emitted a light blue glow. Thor passed out immediately after and everyone who could reach Thor with the correct amount of steps they could take ran toward him.

"Thor?" Clint asked, bending down toward the fallen warrior. "What happened?"

"The tablet, I think," Steve said, brandishing his shield. "It was more dangerous than we thought."

The scene faded out there and everyone turned to Tony, who was reading the Dungeon Master's book. "Okay then. Thor, your HP is reduced by seventeen points. Your attacks with your long sword misses unless you roll a 6 or higher with the appropriate die. You turn blind every six turns and can only walk one square at a time. Blindness only lasts for two turns. The end."

The thunder god pouted as he wrote down what Tony said, editing his character. Loki curled back up against Tony, who paused from reading to press a gentle kiss on the top of the god's head. Loki muttered something into Tony's neck and the man smiled, whispering something back.

"Okay lovebirds, enough with the fluff, we've got an adventure to go on," Clint said, fake gagging as Steve rolled his eyes. Loki sent Clint a look.

"Hush up, Hawkeye. At least I get some."

Everyone gaped and started cackling as Clint blushed an unholy red and Natasha shook her head. Steve laughed, blue eyes bright with cheer. Hanging out with everyone was always awesome. Hanging out with everyone plus Loki was even more awesome. Even better?

Tony and Loki not being afraid to let the team know of their love for each other. (But the sex can stay in the bedroom please. Thank you.)

* * *

I have this amazing head-canon of all the Avengers and Loki playing D&D and Loki being a total bitch elf of a sorcerer and Tony being a halfling (class, I'm not sure on) and Natasha being a human thief and Clint being a ranger (race, I'm not sure on for him). I want to read a story of the Avengers roleplaying D&D so fucking bad~ like someone write out an adventure Avengers + Loki go on in the D&D universe and I will love you foreverrrrrr xD


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

"What do you mean the spell went wrong?" Tony screeched as he clambered off the ground, wiping soot and ash off his face. Loki grumbled from across the damaged room, face covered with black soot as well. His hair was a frazzled mess and his face was implanted into the concrete. "And how wrong is wrong?"

"I don't know, Stark, I will have to analyze the damage caused." the god snapped back, rolling onto his back. "I assume it is very wrong though."

Tony moaned aloud and slumped against the wall, eyes closed as he took deep breaths. "Okay. Then, what is the worst possible outcome? Besides the obvious destruction of my lab."

"The worst outcome is your death," Tony paled slightly as green eyes turned to look at him, "but that will not occur. I can only guess that you will change appearance in the next hour or so."

"What? Why? All you were trying to do was make a clone of me so we can finally go to London and hang out with no disturbances."

"Yes, but your clone needs to know everything and be able to perform everything you do or your Avenger friends will get suspicious," the god climbed off the ground and waved a hang, green magic wiping himself clean of all mess. "If you hadn't had distracted me, I am pretty sure it would have worked, instead of backfiring."

"Backfiring?" Loki nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It means there is no clone and the spell exploded in our faces." Loki motioned to the damaged goods throughout the lab. "It also means we can expect some unexpected or unintended results to this experiment."

"I knew there was a reason why I hate working with magic."

Loki laughed lightly, eyes closed with laughter. Tony smiled at the god's laughter and then froze as he spotted something fuzzy in the god's hair. Two black fuzzy somethings that resembled cat ears. The man stood up and inched closer to the god, who was looking at him with confusion. Tony put a hand on top of Loki's head, brushing his fingers over a cat ear. It flinched under his touch and he pulled away with awe. "What is it, Stark?" Loki asked, reaching up to touch his head. His eyes went wide when his hands brushed his newly developed ears. "Ears. Why do I have ears?"

"The spell backfired." Tony smirked smugly, watching Loki conjure a mirror and go pale. "Don't pale, Loki, it looks nice on you. Kind of sexy, too."

"Why cat ears? What did I do?" the god mumbled frantically, pulling away from Tony. "What did you do to distract me, Stark?"

"I, uh, I think I said something about having sex tonight, I'm not quite sure." Loki gave Tony a look. "I know, I know it's not helpful since I say that everyday, but honestly, I can't remember what I said."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it with a hand to his mouth. Tony's brow furrowed, Loki seemed to have trouble breathing. It was like he was stifling laughter in a real poor manner that caused him to not breath. "Stark, you have ears, too," Loki giggled, turning away from Tony with a guffaw, "Oh, how I love my magic so."

"Wait, what? What ears do I have?" Tony quickly touched the top of his head, searching for cat ears. He didn't find any, but he did feel two small ears atop his head. They were rounded, not pointy, but he couldn't tell what ears they were. "Loki, tell me!"

"You might want a banana to calm yourself down." Loki managed out between fits of laughter. "A monkey, Stark! I would have never guessed it!"

"A what."

The man took the mirror from Loki's hands and squealed, finding two brown furred monkey ears on his head. Loki went off into peals of laughter, which Tony had never heard before. The god was having a ball, literally ROFL and laughing his ass off. Tony didn't see why it was so funny, but Loki had that laugh that made Tony laugh, so soon enough, he was laughing, too. "I don't get why this is so funny."

"You said to me _'later tonight, we can get at it and have awesome wild monkey sex'_ and in an effort to bat you off, I said_'meow, now leave me alone'_ and well, I guess I miscast the spell when trying to clone you and ended up casting around our speech." Tony bowed his head with disappointment as Loki slowly stopped laughing. "I've never done that specific spell before, but I think it's also a spell that shows what animal you'd be if you were one. I learned it ages ago and used it often with Thor when we were younger. It's a spell based off speech pattern, tone of voice, and personality. Thor was an elephant. I'm surprised you aren't a rabbit."

"Haha, very funny."

"I guess we just have to wait for the full transformation."

_"What?"_

A few hours later, Bruce walked into Tony's destroyed lab to find a monkey and a cat cuddling under a piece of half melted metal. He sighed and walked right on out, muttering to himself about Tony's crazy antics and wondering why he was still friends with the guy.


	11. Day 11: With Kigurumis

This chapter ties in a bit more with the previous one, but other than that, this is just a whole bunch of one-shots that don't have much to do with one another unless otherwise noted!

* * *

Tony loved Loki to death. He loved the god with all his being, with every inch of his aging body and everything he had to give. He knew he would never ever want to leave the god and was pleased to be the man to bring the god off the brink of disaster and fix up their lives as best he could. He loved everything about Loki and their relationship (especially the sex because whoa) and if he had the option to redo everything, he would just do the same thing over again. Why? Well, all the fighting and arguing and betrayal bonded them and caused Tony to learn a ton more about Loki. Even things the god himself hadn't exactly known. Tony took pleasure in knowing those little things about Loki no one else knew. Sometimes, he didn't.

This was one of those times.

"What the fuck did you buy."

Loki appeared out of nowhere beside Tony, hovering over the man's shoulders as Tony stared into a box the delivery man had brought over. The god cheered aloud and pulled out two hoodies or something like it, pushing the box to the side. The man watched his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, wondering why in the nine Loki was so pleased about these stupid pajama hoodie thingys.

He was about to pass it off and go back to his newly fixed lab where he was working on his suit before Loki tossed him one and it landed on his face. Tony pulled it off with a grumble and stared at it with confusion. "What is this? I don't get it. Why are you so happy?"

"Well, I found these kigurumis online and I asked Jarvis how much it was and since you're a billionaire and have plenty of money, I bought it." Loki said innocently, cradling his in his arms. "I thought we could match."

Sometimes, Tony wondered if Loki was bipolar because, damn did this god have his highs and lows. This was definitely one of his highs. Tony inspected the outfit carefully, twisting it this way and that way to understand it better. When he saw the hood, he immediately placed it on the counter and walked off.

"Tony!"

"No. I am not wearing that." he grumbled, walking to the elevator. "You're not gonna live down the monkey incident the other day, are you?"

"But, you're such a monkey!" the god teleported in front of the elevator, his black cat kigurumi in hand. "And I'm the cat. Magic says so. Well, more accurately your personality is that of a monkey, but that is beside the point. Can't you wear it? I only ask you to do so once. For me."

Oh no. No, no, no. Tony bit his lip, trying his best not to make eye contact with the damned god who knew all the buttons to press to get Tony to do something for him. "Loki, I have work to do downstairs since you blew up half my suits."

"Completely your fault, darling." Loki replied, turning from Tony. "The suits can wait. Only once Tony and I promise I will not ask you to wear it again."

That was how Tony found himself in a monkey kigurumi with Loki in a cat one as they watched Howl's Moving Castle. The god was curled up against Tony, who was still a bit crabby about wearing the brown and white clothing, but it was warm and Loki seemed to like it. Maybe he would wear it a few more times just to see that pleased smile on Loki's lips again. Just maybe.

"Hey Tony, The Avengers and X-Men are congregating for once. You wanna come to the shwarma spot to hang out with them-oh, you're busy." Tony turned from the television and smiled over at Bruce, who had walked in. "Sorry then."

"Nah, it's fine. I should go meet them once and for all. Maybe Logan won't be an ass for once." Tony started to climb off the couch, but Loki took his hand.

"Can I come with?"

Bruce and Tony exchanged worried glances. Tony didn't know if the X-Men knew Loki was no longer the enemy. He didn't want a fight to break out. It was already a miracle to get the two groups of super heroes in the same room. "I don't know, Loki, the X-Men might not like you. I don't know if they know about you and I."

"Then they can learn today," Loki stood up cheerily and hooked his arm with Tony's. "We can go now, Bruce."

"Wait, I have to change! There is no way possible I am going to see them with this on!"

"Tony, we don't have the time for changing clothes," Bruce pointed out quietly.

"Put a glamour spell on me then, Loki."

"I can't use my magic, remember? The backfired spell disabled it. You know that."

And so the three walked out of the tower and crossed the street over to the shwarma shop where the others were.

Tony loved Loki to death. He loved the god with all his being, with every inch of his aging body and everything he had to give. He knew he would never ever want to leave the god and was pleased to be the man to bring the god off the brink of disaster and fix up their lives as best he could. He loved everything about Loki and their relationship and if he had the option to redo everything, he would just do the same thing over again.

Except for this because there was no way possible Tony could ever get over the mortification of arriving in a cute monkey kigurumi with Loki also wearing a cat one.

"Nice modifications to the Iron Man suit," Logan (that little fucker) snorted as Loki and Tony sat down on the Avengers side of the table. Tony glared at the other man while angrily chewing his sandwich, Loki chatting animatedly with Kitty Pride and Storm as if there was nothing wrong.

"Piss off, Wolverine. Just piss off."


	12. Day 12: Making Out

Tony turned at the feeling of arms around his waist and smiled, looking up to match the loving gaze Loki was wearing. The sun was setting and Tony had been watching it in their shared bedroom, watching another day go by so night could begin. Loki pulled Tony to his chest as they stood by the window together, silence echoing through the room as noise bustled outside. He felt the gentle lips against his neck and leaned back into those comforting arms, feeling Loki mutter _I love you_ against his skin. Tony always loved these private little moments when Loki would hold him like this, cuddle him like this, love him like this. He twisted in those arms and cupped the god's face, feeling that angel white skin against the pads of his fingers as he looked up into affectionate blazing green eyes. He leaned up on his toes to capture Loki's lips with his own as he let his eyes slide closed, feeling the god's warm airy breath against him. Loki's grip loosened slightly as his hands squeezed Tony's hips and held him close, letting his lips move against the man's own.

Tony let a hand trail to the back of Loki's neck and pulled him closer, tongue darting out to deepen the kiss, letting his mouth meld with passion against Loki's as they kissed. Those soft heavenly lips granted entrance and Tony felt that wicked tongue against his own, melting him into a puddle of incoherent mess. He played with little strands of hair on the back of Loki's neck and captured a soft groan Loki let slip between his lips. The kiss got more passionate, as did most kisses the two shared. Tony soon found himself backed up against the window, his legs around Loki's waist as he wrapped his arms around the god's neck. Loki was gripping him tightly, breathing heavily into his mouth as the sloppy and noisy kissing continued. He gasped for breath between each kiss, not wanting to pull away even though he needed to in order to breathe. Teeth and tongue clashed as they moaned against each other, wetting each other's mouths as they burned to get closer.

The man loosened his grip on Loki's neck and grabbed the god's face again, pulling away slightly as they panted simultaneously. Loki's face was flushed red, his cheeks and nose bright and rosy. His lips were wet and parted as he panted, his breath cooling Tony's own hot and numb lips. Those green eyes were darkened with passion and intensity, staring at Tony with a mix of emotions he didn't care to decipher. Tony reattached his lips to Loki's impatiently and blushed a bit as Loki chuckled lightly, small puffs of air blowing into his mouth.

The kiss calmed down a lot after that. Loki moved his lips against Tony's more slowly, letting them linger longer before pulling away tp return back to Tony's lips. In fact, Tony was no longer pressed up against the window and his feet were planted firmly on the ground as they slowed down their pace, spending more time gazing into each other's eyes than kissing. (They were also trying to catch their breaths because whoa, when they got at it, they got at it.) Loki smiled warmly he pressed an dotting kiss on Tony's forehead, his nose, his eye. His temple, his cheek and finally a chaste one on his lips. Tony basked in the showers of affection and returned them happily, letting his lips linger longer on Loki's slightly parted lips. Loki laughed lightly and Tony gave an eskimo kiss, closing his passionate green eyes in a rare showcase of affection.

"I love you," the black-haired god whispered again, arms around Tony's waist as Tony's arms wrapped around Loki's neck, a hand cradling the back of the god's head.

"I love you, too." Tony replied amorously, half-lidded eyes softening their gaze before closing and he let Loki kiss him once more. Let those tender lips fondle his own before the mood settled down and sleep called their names.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

"Have you ever had ice cream before?" Tony asked the god beside him as they walked down the block, street lamps lighting the way through the darkness that was slowly spreading as the newborn night began.

"Of course I have. Not everything in this realm is something I have not had before."

"Glad to hear ice cream's universal." the brunette grinned, squeezing Loki's hand, which was in his own. "I feel in the mood for ice cream, so let's go get some."

"Tony, it is too cold outside," Loki protested, scrunching his nose with displeasure. "Fall is not the season for ice cream. Summer is."

"Every season is the time for ice cream, Loki. I'm gonna get me some and if you don't want to come with me, you can teleport your ass back to the tower."

The green-eyed god scowled heavily, but stayed attached to Tony, silently letting the man know he would stay and also get some ice cream. Tony grinned and leaned on his toes to give Loki an appreciative chaste kiss and then tugged the god down the block to a local ice cream shop he had introduced to Steve a few months ago. It was his favorite one in New York and he knew Loki would love it like he did.

The two walked into the still open (and empty) building, Tony shivering a bit as he walked inside and took off his scarf. The lady at the counter turned and smiled at him, giving him a quick hello. "Who's your friend, Tony?"

"Oh, this is Loki." Tony motioned to Loki, who gave the woman, Pelly, a nod and a smile. "He's my boyfriend."

"Really? Tony Stark got himself a man?" Pelly giggled lightly as the two walked to the counter, Tony scowling. "My my, Loki, you've gotten yourself a handful."

"I know." Loki grinned mercilessly after Tony gently smacked his arm. "But I love him all the same, so I can deal with the ups and downs."

Pelly clasped her hands together before motioning to the ice cream containers in the display case. "I'm sure you two didn't come here just to chat."

"Nah, I'm introducing him to your ice cream like I did with Steve."

"Oh, Steve! How's he doing?"

"Pretty good actually," Tony mumbled, a bit distracted as he tried to decide which flavor he wanted. "Hey Lolo, which type should I get?"

Loki looked over at the ice cream flavors and frowned. "Chocolate?"

"Bland. No offense, Pelly."

"None taken, darling."

"Then why did you ask me, Stark?" Loki rolled his eyes before turning to Pelly, "He'll have the coconut spice one in a cone."

"A cone?"

"Yes, a cone."

"Yes! Bruce won't let me get cones 'cause he says I'm too noisy with them. He should hear himself." Tony whooped with a fist pump on the word 'yes'. "And uh, get Loki chocolate mint, Pelly. In a bowl. I don't think he's a cone guy."

"You don't know me, Stark," the god smirked as he gently leaned against the counter. Tony raised his eyebrows, but shrugged shortly after, accepting his cone from Pelly.

"Thanks, Pelly. You are the best." the woman simply flushed a bit as she shook her head, fixing Loki's cone. "So, they have cones for ice cream in Asgard?"

"Indeed we do," Loki thanked Pelly as he took his cone in hand, turning to face Tony, "and I got banned from eating my ice cream with them."

"What?" Tony said midst taking a bite from his scoop. Loki smirked even more before eating his ice cream. "You can get banned from eating ice cream with a cone? Why the hell would-_oh_. Oh my god. Holy _fuck_, you are teleporting me to the tower right now. Those are skills you should not waste on ice cream."

"Got banned from eating bananas in the main hall, too."

"Bye, Pelly! We'll see you next time!" Tony shouted as he latched onto Loki and quickly walked out the shop, Loki grinning like a fool. "Teleportation to the bedroom now."

"As you wish, my dear," Loki purred, lapping gently as his ice cream as he prepared the spell. "But be sure to keep your voice down, alright? I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself by being too loud."

"I do _not _get loud! _You're_ the vocal one!"

That night, Tony was.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

Tony woke up one day and simultaneously screamed. The black-haired woman draped across him immediately woke up as he clambered out of bed, scampering as he jumped into his clothes that were strewn about the floor. The woman cocked her head to the side with a frown and watched Tony with curious green eyes as he slipped on his pants (what the hell was that small box in his pants pocket? Oh yeah, that was the ring box.) and turned to her.

"Get out now," he hissed, pointing to the door. "I don't even recall picking you up, hell, I don't even remember leaving the tower, but my boyfriend is coming back from Asgard today and he will so kill me if he finds out I had someone in bed that wasn't him."

The woman opened her mouth to retort, but Tony grabbed her arm once he finished getting dressed and yanked her off the bed, the sheets tangled around her body slipping off as well. Tony averted his gaze as best as possible as he gathered her discarded clothing and tossed her out the room, muttering to himself. Oh lord, Loki was so gonna kill him if he found out; Mystery woman needed to leave immediately. Tony couldn't even remember anything that had happened the night before and he felt so horrible cheating on Loki like this! Tony also knew he couldn't keep this secret from Loki. If the god decided to call it quits after this, Tony would totally understand and then drown himself in alcohol and die of alcohol poisoning three months later.

Or something like that.

"Stark," the woman started, her British accent light and airy. Tony shook his head as he passed her the clothes and ushered her toward the elevator. "Wait, you-"

"Shh! Get dressed and get out before someone else sees you!" Tony turned toward a hallway, hearing noises down the hall. "Shit! Steve's up, I think. Get out!"

The woman sent Tony an indescribable look before slipping on her shirt and climbing into the elevator. The doors to the machine had just closed when Steve came up behind Tony. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." Tony grinned a little too widely as he strolled to the kitchen. God, he needed something to drink. "Loki's coming back today, right?"

"Yeah," Steve shrugged as he watched the brunette pour scotch into a shot glass. "Isn't it too early to drink?"

"I need it." he mumbled under his breath before downing the liquid. Steve raised a blonde eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"You just sent some woman out the tower, didn't you?" Tony didn't reply and simply poured another glass. "Tony, I thought you had decided to stop cheating on your partners once you decided to get serious with Loki. I mean, he let you kiss him!"

"I know!" Tony moaned as he hit his head against the counter. "I don't even remember leaving the damn tower! I'm so confused, Steve, and Loki is so going to kill me I know it! I don't want it to end this way; I haven't even proposed yet!"

"You still haven't proposed? But you bought the ring a few weeks ago! I was there with you!" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and then yanked the decanter from Tony's grip. "Stop drinking and get a grip, Tony. It will hurt to tell Loki what happened while he was gone, but you must do so."

"I know," the brunette rubbed at his face and then stiffened as the telltale sound of Loki's arrival invaded his ears. "Loki, you're back."

"Yes, Asgard was quite the adventure. Thor will return shortly I do believe." Tony turned to face the god, who had just finished using magic to dress himself in more casual wear. Loki started tying his hair in a ponytail as he strolled toward Tony and Steve, who started to walk away. "I will not kill you, Rogers, I thought that was a well known fact among these parts."

"Oh, I know. I figured you and Tony wanted to have a proper reunion, so I should step out the way."

Tony sent Steve dagger glares as the blonde practically ran from the room. Loki raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, turning to Tony with loving eyes. "Anthony, love, I discovered a spell while in Asgard that I want to show you."

"Before you do that, we need to talk." Loki's face fell immediately and he crossed his arms as he narrowed his gaze on Tony. "I'm really sorry about this, but I slept with someone last night. I didn't mean to, honestly, I don't even remember what happened but I know that doesn't matter because either way I cheated on you and that's a pretty unforgivable act."

Tony watched Loki carefully uncross his arms, lips pulled in an angry straight line. In less than a second, Tony was scared shitless of Loki and the god hadn't even spoken a word or summoned his magic yet. Cons to having a psychopathic boyfriend, hmm? "It is an unforgivable act," Loki started, his voice dark and laced with anger. Oh, Tony didn't want to die today, "and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am! I am! I truly am!" Tony exclaimed quickly. "I don't want to cheat on you; I never wanted to do that, even before we got serious. I don't know who the lady is or anything and I promise it won't happen again. God, I feel so bad about it, Loki, I'm sorry."

Loki's green eyes widened a bit at Tony's words, but the gaze merely returned to one of anger. "You rarely apologize, Stark."

Tony's heart wrenched at being called Stark once more. "Yeah, 'cause most of the time, I'm not apologetic. This time, I am though. Completely and totally sorry for my actions. If I could go back in time and stop myself, I most definitely would."

"Would you now?"

"Of course! I love you, Loki; why would I jeopardize what I have with you for some other random woman I'll never see again?"

"Well, if you wish not to see her again, I could just change forms."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but his words got caught in his throat at Loki's words. "Wait, what?"

Loki's lips curled into a smirk and with a wave of the hand, the god took the form of the lady Tony had ushered out the tower a few minutes back. "This is the spell I wanted to show you. I found a new female form to take and since you can't remember it, I can tell you that you quite enjoyed it last night."

"What." Tony stuttered slightly, blinking multiple times. "You mean, you came home early and that lady was you?"

"Exactly." Loki grinned mischievously and anger boiled in Tony's gut as she found amusement in this. "You never cheated, Anthony, I know you would do no such thing and not just because of my endearing threats."

_"YOU BITCH, MAKING ME THINK I CHEATED ON YOUR ASS!"_

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Loki sung, still smirking at Tony, who was glaring at the god. "And the good part is-"

Tony cut off Loki with a punch to the face that did nothing but startle the god. Before Loki could react, Tony grabbed the god's face and kissed her eagerly, all anger fading away as quickly as it had come. Loki kissed back with a grin, pulling Tony closer as all tension eased out and passion made way. "You fucking bastard," Tony laughed against Loki's lips once they pulled away, "God, I love you too much; marry me, will you?"

"Why would I not?" Loki replied, stealing a kiss with a light hum. "But first, let me show you the good part about the spell I learned."

"Um, okay." Tony said, watching Loki call on her magic. He watched himself get bathed in green and then choked on air as he looked down and found himself looking down at his newly developed chest. "You turned me woman." Whoa, his voice!

"That's the good part of the spell, Anthony. It gave me the ability to change you as well."

"Ooh, I think I like that." Tony purred flirtatiously, smirking at Loki knowingly. "And let me present you with a little something myself."

Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out the small black box and flipped the lid, showing Loki the engagement ring. Even though she had already asked and Loki had already agreed, Tony bent down on one knee and looked up into her bright green eyes. "Loki Laufeyson, will you give me the honor of being my loyally wedded husband?"

"Yes," Loki whispered, shaking his head with a smile. "Yes, of course I will, Anthony."

Once Tony slipped the ring onto Loki's finger, she stood up and kissed Loki happily, laughing into the god's mouth as they twirled in each other's arms. Clint and Steve came from around the corner and froze as the couple continued to embrace in the middle of the main room. "Steve, why is there a lesbian couple making out in the middle of the tower?"

"I don't know, Clint, and I'm not sure I want to know."

"We're getting married, Steve!" Tony whooped as she and Loki turned toward the two men in the room. "I finally did it so in your face."

"Tony?" Steve exclaimed, quite appalled. "And you're still cheating on Loki with that woman?"

"Steve, the woman is Loki." Tony motioned to the woman beside him, who winked over at the blonde before turning to Tony. "And right now, we are off to consummate our engagement. Now excuse us."

And the two left in a whirl of green, Clint gaping unabashedly as the rest of the Avengers (Thor included) flooded into the room. "What happened?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow at Clint and Steve.

"Tony's a girl and she just got engaged."

The scientist promptly turned and left the room with Natasha and Thor, not even bothering to ask a single question. After all, this was Tony and Loki he was dealing with.

Nothing made sense with them.


End file.
